Danny in White
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: The court has declared Danny to join the Guys in White organization after being imprisoned for two years. When Danny starts liking being a Guys in White Operative, Sam breaks into the facility to free Danny who is already free.
1. Bail Out

**Oh my gosh, I was reading this fan fiction of when Danny becomes a Guys in White agent. I'm thinking 'WOW'. That actually would make a good story. Unfortunately, the story never continued and is now considered DEAD. So, since I never leave my stories dead like that unless it's coe-written and I have to delete it, I decided to do my idea of that version. I will put a lot of my originality into it. Review please!**

It seemed only yesterday I was arrested after finally being caught by the Guys in White. Who knows how many tests those guys did on me. They eventually discovered that I was Danny Fenton and brought it on the News. That was only two years ago. I'm sixteen now and they still have me in this stupid place called ghost prison. At least there are no more tests done on me, now that they have all the information they need.

I was in my cell just throwing a baseball and catching it like The Great Escape. I was bored as heck and the guards staring at me was getting annoying. There was also the part where I haven't seen my family and friends since I was captured. There was nothing that could be even more worse than this. Nothing.

There was a sound of the door opening in the cell chamber. I kept throwing the baseball on the wall and catching it like I really didn't care. The footsteps were approaching me, and then came to a stop. I caught the baseball and put it away before facing the guy. He was Operative F. Whatever letter of the alphabet meant.

"This is your lucky day, Mr. Fenton. You're free under curtain circumstances," Operative F told me.

"This should be good," I said.

"We have just proven that you have done nothing wrong and the Attack of the Mayor incident was a fluke. The mayor doesn't even remember what happened during the time," Operative F explained.

"Oh, and it took you two years just to figure this out?" I asked sarcastically. "After the experiments, the tortures, and keeping me away from my family and friends, you just now figure out that I am innocent. I thought I was innocent until proven guilty. You arrested me and it took you two years just to figure out that there isn't any proof of me ever being guilty. You and every single agent here are garbage."

"Yes... I suppose we deserve that. The truth is, it took us two years to discover that every ghost has a mind of his own and is no different than any other human. You being here has proven that. You have never tried to harm any of the other Operatives despite the recent experimentation and your identity being revealed. Seeing this, we have decided to let you out of this cell."

"Was this a court decision?"

"It is."

"Might as well take it while I still got it," I shrugged before getting up from my bed.

"But there are a few circumstances. The court has decided for you to be out and became an agent, so we can learn to treat a ghost like a human being."

I froze in shock. A Guys in White Operative? The same guys who shoot me like an animal just for the fun of it? The court wants me to join them? I was mad.

"I was wrong. You are BULL SHIT! Why in the world would I want to join ranks with the likes of you?"

"Because you will never have a normal life again outside of these cells and if you don't, the court says if you refuse, then you can join in with our rivals the Masters Blasters."

My eyes shot bug-eyed. The Masters Blasters? I supposed that Vlad had something to do with this. I didn't like the idea of joining the Guys in White, but over my own dead body was I to join Vlad's team. That was over the line. I narrowed my eyes and took Operative F's hand.

"Deal. Only because the Masters Blasters are more than likely run by Vlad Masters and I'd rather join you guys than that ass who wants to marry my mom."

"Interesting. It looks like we just might learn to get along," Operative F smirked while I kept my glare. He opened my cell door and I exited out. I wasn't going to like being a Guys in White Operative, but it was better than joining the Masters Blasters.

Operative F led me through the halls of the Guys in White facility. There were agents staring at me and most of them shot me glares. I really hated doing this. Operative F took me to a room with four bunk beds. 'This is going to be like Boot Camp', I thought. I saw two guys my age. They were both on the bottom bunks, which meant I had one of the tops. Both the guys had angry looks. My guess was that they weren't too happy about me rooming with them. I wasn't either.

"Here's your uniform," Operative F threw at me a Guys in White outfit with the suit, tie, and everything. He even gave me the black boots. "I will be expecting you bright and early tomorrow. You need to be ready at six. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir," I replied in a mocking tone.

"I'd watch that tone if I were you," Operative F warned me before closing the door. The other guys just stared at me with their angry glares.

"What?" I glared threateningly. The guys got back to whatever they were doing before I came through the door.

I got dressed in the PJ's they required every agent to wear. I was just glad the requirement didn't include shaving my hair, but it did have to be a curtain length. I laid on one of the top bunks and stared at the ceiling until I dozed off to sleep. Becoming a Guys in White agent was going to make the whole day tomorrow seem very long. Luckily, I had a good night sleep, because I was going to have a BIG wake up call.

When the morning came, one of the guys I was rooming with blew a horn beside my ear. I jerked up and landed on the ground. They both were laughing and having a jolly ol' time just waking me up. I just glared at them annoyingly.

"Time to get up, sleeping beauty!" The guy who blew the horn at my ear announced. "I'm Operative 50, but since we're on the same rank, you can call me Freddie.

"Nice to meet you," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm Operative 38, but you can call me Paul," Paul introduced.

"And what's my Operative name?" I asked.

"You should've been up earlier. You're number is 29," Freddie informed me.

"Do they just pick random numbers for us?" I asked.

"Yeah. They decided that numbers were easy to go by than letters since there are only 24," Freddie answered.

"Uh huh," I said. "When's breakfast?"

"That's why we woke you up at five instead of six," Paul said. "We have a limited amount of time to eat breakfast."

"Let's go. I'm starving," Freddie grinned.

The three of us entered the cafeteria. The breakfast there was way better than the breakfast I was getting in the cell. I had never had a decent breakfast in two years. I was dying to eat the food here. I sat with my roommates since they were the only people I knew. Surprisingly, I enjoyed their company. It had been two years since the last time I ever had a good conversation. I started laughing for the first time.

"I swear, M was going psycho after finding my fart bag under his chair," Freddie said before the three of us laughed hysterically.

"You think that's funny. One time I snuck some frogs and put them inside my teacher's desk," I said before the two other agents laughed hysterically.

"Oh man! Did you get caught?" Freddie asked.

"Nope. Then again, no teacher would if you had ghost powers," I grinned.

"Nice," Paul smirked. "I know something you can use those powers for."

"What?" I asked.

Paul pointed to Operative M, who was watching the Breakfast Area. I showed a smirk before giving the guys a wink. I turned invisible and stuck a note on Operative M's back before heading back to the seat. There were agents who were showing smirks and giggling at the note that read 'M for meany'. Paul and Freddie were chuckling while covering their mouths with their hands.

"I loved that," Freddie complimented.

"Me too," Paul smirked.

I soon saw Operative M notice the note I put on his back. He seemed really annoyed and everyone in the Breakfast Area started laughing hysterically. Operative M glared deeply.

"I'd like to know who did this!" Operative M announced. I knew I was busted, but it was worth it.

The room fell to silent. I was surprised, because everyone saw an invisible note float onto M, so it had to have been me. Since everyone in the Guys in White agency hates me, why isn't there one ratting me out? That was weird to me. I decided to turn myself in since I didn't want anybody getting in trouble because of me. I was about to say something when a random Operative came forward.

"It was me," The random agent lied. "I thought I could pull out a joke."

"You think this is funny?" Operative M glared before taking that Operative and dragging him out of the room. My eyes widened. That guy turned himself in, so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"I thought everyone hates me," I said.

"Most of them do, but we don't rat when it comes to practical jokes," Paul explained before I nodded.


	2. A New Life

**I'm glad that you guys commented. It seems you're taking interest in this story. Review please!**

After breakfast, I walked to the detention room, wherever that was. I had to ask several teachers where the room was and it took me several minutes to find it. As soon as I finally found the detention room, I went inside and faced Operative M. He gave me a nasty glare.

"What do you want?" Operative M asked.

"Listen, I put the note on your back at Breakfast, not him," I admitted, pointing at the kid in the front seat who turned himself in for me. His eyes widened in surprise. "This guy was just defending me."

"So, you finally turned yourself in?" Operative M glared while looking at me in the eye.

"I was showing off to my friends and I'm sorry. Just don't punish this kid for something I did," I pleaded as Operative M raised his eyebrows.

"12, you're free to go," Operative M told the kid before he left the detention room. "We don't take practical jokes likely. If there is anymore of your jokes, you _will _have detention."

I nodded my head before leaving the detention room. It wasn't that I was _sorry_, I just didn't like other people getting in trouble for something I did. I was walking on my way to my first class, so I wouldn't get a tardy, before being stopped by Operative 12.

"Why'd you do that? You just turned yourself in, dude," Operative 12 asked.

"I don't like people getting in trouble because of me. Besides, I never got the chance to thank you for turning yourself in even though you didn't pull that joke. Still, please don't. Those guys have done worse to me, I'll take the fall," I told Operative 12 before he nodded his head.

"Hey," Operative 12 called me as I was leaving. I turned my head and got his attention. "Can you save a spot for me at lunch? I don't have anybody to hang out with besides my roommates and they're a pain."

"Sure," I invited while shrugging.

Working at the Guys in White Agency meant learning to be one. That required schooling. After school, there would be combat fighting to practice on our strength and skill. The only problem with me was that I had missed two years of school. The Guys in White stuck me at Sophomore since I completed enough credits to finish freshman. I was just one year behind, which was okay. At least it was no different than the old life I had.

Going to my classes was no different than regular school. Every teacher hating me, being invisible (not literally), and every single person hating me. It was just like High School. I only could find three students that actually found interest in me. Freddie and Paul were actually pretty nice people and Operative 12 seemed ok.

At lunch, I sat by Freddie and Paul. We were talking and laughing about random things. It didn't take long for me to find Operative 12 sitting at our table. My roommates cocked their eyebrows.

"I invited him," I reassured.

"By the way, my name is Charles," Operative 12 introduced.

"You probably know me. These are my roommates Paul and Freddie," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Charles greeted.

I started eating my chicken that was on my tray. Eating this beat eating any jail food. This stuff tasted great.

"Do they always have this type of food here?" I asked.

"Duh! Why do you ask?" Paul asked.

"This beats the food I got inside my prison cell," I replied.

"You went to prison before?" Charles asked in surprise.

"Uh yeah. Where do you think I was kept at for the past two years?" I asked with my eyes furrowed.

"Oh... _right_. I guess I wasn't thinking. How should I know what you went through?" Charles shrugged before I sighed deeply. "So, why did you join our place?"

"The court decided that, not me," I explained.

"It's not too bad here," Freddie smiled.

"I guess, but I still _hate _being here. The only good thing about it is you guys," I admitted as the three guys smiled.

"Thanks Danny," Freddie thanked me and I gave half a smile.

After my schooling was over, there was a breaking period. I used this time to hang out with Freddie, Paul, and Charles. They were practically the only friends I had. There was a place in the facility where all the Operatives would go and eat. It was like a hang-out. The four of us were talking and laughing.

While the conversation was carrying, there were a group of Operative girls. Paul looked at them and waved. I boredly just rolled my eyes. Pretty soon, Freddie and Charles gave out grins.

"Rachel so totally digs me," Paul grinned.

"In your dreams," Freddie disagreed while rolling his eyes.

"She just looked at me and smiled," Paul said.

"Actually, it was Danny she was checking out," Freddie corrected.

_"Whatever,"_ I glared. It wasn't that I was mad at my friends for checking out the other girls, it was the fact that the girl I crushed on was never coming back into my life. Sam was my best friend and my crush. I was starting to get really close with her after her date with Gregor, and then the Guys in White captured me. I couldn't find love to any girl that was a Guys in White agent. "I'm _never _dating a girl who is involved with the Guys in White. Not in a million, billion years."

"Why not? They're the only girls we ever see," Paul said.

"You get captured, tortured, experimented on, and imprisoned for two years, and then come ask me why," I said rudely before the guys gave glances.

After the break, we all did some minor work to build up our strength and skill as a Guys in White Operative. I was to set coordinates and do some ghost fighting. It wasn't the type O and K did, it was more like guarding duty or something. I wasn't allowed to do major ghost fighting until I was 18. Still, all talents were required to help the Guys in White organization run smoothly.

I was to guard the facility while the other agents who were over 18 were fighting ghosts like crazy. As a guard, it was important to never be alone. To make things more _interesting_, my partner ended up being one of the girls I saw with the group of Guys in White chicks. I couldn't be more annoyed. That girl was probably going to flirt with me or something.

The girl was Operative 67, or Rachel. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, dark lips, and blue eyes. She was on her position where the guard was supposed to me. The girl smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Rachel," Rachel introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," I said, trying not to be rude.

"How do you like being here?" Rachel asked.

_"It's swell," _I said sarcastically.

"Do you miss them? The family you left behind?"

"Alot."

"I'm really sorry."

"_Whatever._ It's not like I had a choice."

"You know, people say that you are a danger to our society, but you seem like a nice person."

I rolled my eyes. Why does there have to be a girl Operative that flirts with me? This girl was driving me insane and if I were to last one more hour with her, I would go fruit. The intruder alarm went off right away. I changed into my ghost form before facing Rachel.

"Guard here! I'm going to find the intruder," I told the girl before running my butt inside the facility.

The red lights were flashing like a fire alarm. I flew throughout the building to look for the intruder. In a way, I was glad the alarm went off, this gave me an excuse to leave that girl. I found a figure running down the hall. He was heading toward the prison cell chamber. I knew this place like the back of my hand, at least this part of the building. I took a short cut and froze the knob to the chamber cell door with my ice powers.

The intruder saw the ice and gasped. He turned around and the first thing I noticed was that this person was a girl, because of the breasts. Although, I couldn't see her face because of the black snow mask. The intruder also wore a black outfit to be camouflaged. The intruder gasped before I slammed her against the wall and put her hands behind her back.

"Please! I came here to rescue you!" The intruder said.

"Too late for that, Missy. You should've done that before I became an agent," I glared.

_"You're an agent?"_

"No, I'm arresting you for the fun of it," I said sarcastically. "Jeez, what do you think I am?"

"But _how? When?"_

"I'm not answering anymore of your questions until you tell me who you are!" I asked threateningly before I snatched off the snow cap and saw a very familiar face. The face was like a glowing star. Her lips were violet as her eyes and her hair was in a ponytail to keep it up. The girl stared at me in horror and I knew who this girl was._ "Sam?"_

"Good work, son," Operative F congratulated me while I was frozen in shock.

_"She was trying to free me," _I muttered under my breath.


	3. Lawyer Operative 29

**This is getting exciting. Poor Danny, first he gets stuck with the Guys in White, and now he has to arrest his childhood best friend. Danny is not having a bright day. Review please!**

I felt a hunk of stress on his back while watching Sam being questioned. She looked both upset and embarrassed. Embarrassed, because she was going to break me out when I was already free, _sort of_, and upset, because nobody informed her about me being freed. I was upset too. It wasn't like Sam knew her best friend was given a chance to not be in prison anymore. I stared at the other side of the window of the room where the suspects are questioned.

"You say that you were breaking one of our agents out without knowing that he was already out? That still doesn't erase the fact that you trespassed into government property," Operative K told Sam.

"You're right. What I did was wrong, but it was wrong of you to arrest an innocent person ghost or human when he had done nothing wrong," Sam argued.

"If you have a problem with how we run our business, than you should write a written complaint to our offices."

"We did. Danny's parents wrote a complaint about his imprisonment. _Obviously_, you took it into consideration and we were never notified."

"We don't have to tell you anything confiscated."

I went inside the questioning room. Sam needed help and I knew she wasn't going to win this case alone. Operative K glared at me deeply before I sat down at the table next to Sam.

"Revealing my imprisonment wasn't confiscated, so why does freeing me from prison have to be _confiscated_?"

"Why are you here? This case isn't about you," Operative K glared.

"I'm her lawyer," I defended before noticing Sam's eyebrows raised. "And since I did arrest Sam, that makes me responsible of her, am I right?"

_"Yes," _Operative K admitted in anger.

"If she asks for a lawyer, she can have me as her lawyer," I noted.

"He's right," Sam agreed. "And Danny is my lawyer."

"You mean _Operative 29_," Operative K corrected before I rolled my eyes. "And I'll be seeing you kids in court."

Operative K left the question room before Sam and I left. Sam faced me and lipped_ 'thank you' _before I showed a half smile. I took Sam to her cell since she did _break into government property _and was to appear in court. She looked at me from behind those bars with violet eyes filled with sadness. I kept staring into those eyes before noticing that Sam was touching my tie, which was part of my uniform.

As soon as I noticed it, Sam snatched her hand away before her cheeks turned red. I giggled.

"It's okay. I'm shocked myself," I grinned before Sam put her hands on my collar and held it.

"I don't understand, Danny," Sam admitted. _"Why?"_

"The court decided to bail me out under curtain _conditions_," I explained before Sam's eyebrows rose. "For me to join the Guys in White organization, so the agents will learn to _work with ghosts_."

"So you took it?" Sam glared.

"That or the Masters Blasters. Sam seriously, do you think I had a choice?" I asked before Sam stared at the ground with those sad eyes.

"Danny, I never had the chance to say goodbye. I wish I could have," Sam admitted before I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you out of this place. I'll come visit you again soon. Right now, I have to get back before curfew," I told Sam before she nodded and I left the prison chamber.

I walked down the halls of the facility. I was so lost in thought. Sam was in prison, because of _me_. At least that's what I felt. I promised myself to get Sam out of that cell and to do my research. I had to find a reason for Sam to be set free. It wasn't like she did anything criminal. She was just doing what she thought was right: freeing the innocent. The problem was, that innocent person was already free.

I went to my room and stared at the paper, which showed Sam's court date. That would be in a week and I only had that long to do hard core research. I threw a baseball on the ceiling and catching it with my bare hands. I didn't even notice Freddie and Paul coming to the room.

"Hey, I heard you caught our intruder. That was awesome," Paul smirked.

"I'm not in the mood Paul. I have a bulk homework assignment due next week," I said.

"Which class?" Freddie asked with his eyebrows raised. I answered his question by dropping him the paper that showed the court date. "You're going to court? _What'd you do?_"

"It's not me, it's the girl I arrested. I'm her lawyer," I explained.

"Her lawyer? Dang!" Freddie replied.

"Some homework assignment. I can't believe you took it. Being a lawyer is an option, you know," Paul informed me before I rolled my eyes.

"I know that. It's not like I didn't _want _to be her lawyer. I do want to, but it's the fact that the girl I arrested was my childhood friend who was trying to break me out," I explained.

"WHOA!" The boys responded.

"What's her name?" Freddie asked.

"Sam. I've known her since kindergarten. I had a small crush on her two years ago," I admitted.

"Nice Danny. Is she hot?" Paul asked.

"_No_, she's sexy," I grinned.

"Wow. A lawyer and his client, like those chick flicks," Paul teased before I gave a smirk.

"If you're making fun of me, I'll stick you in cow manure," I threatened.

"I feel sorry for Rachel. She's got a hug crush on you dude," Freddie mentioned before I showed a glare.

"I'll kiss Rachel when you start kissing a mule," I claimed before the three of us laughed loudly.

"Good then. I'll have my chance on her," Paul grinned.

"Don't get cocky, dude. She's human just like all of us," I warned Paul. "Even I'm half human."

"He's right," Freddie shrugged.

"Well, time to get some shut-eye," Paul announced before turning off the lights. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

The next day, I went to breakfast with my three friends. We all sat at our usual table, and then Rachel starts coming along. _Oh wonderful._

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Rachel asked. I started covering my face.

"Sure," Paul grinned.

"I heard you caught our intruder. That was sure brave of you," Rachel smiled flirtatiously.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically.

"Danny's having a bad day. The intruder he caught was his childhood friend and he's her lawyer," Freddie told Rachel before she rose her eyebrows. Charles almost spat out his milk after drinking it.

"Oh golly, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Rachel apologized.

"That's fine. I just have to write a written report on why my client should not be imprisoned, not in these cells at least. I'm not letting her go through what I went through, over my own dead body," I glared.

"What did you go through?" Charles asked in curiosity.

I rolled up my uniform top and showed two straight white lines. One was above my stomach and the other one touched the other line and went vertical up my abs. The clique gasped in horror. I brought down my shirt with an expression of pure hatred.

"I was going to be _dissected_. The only thing that saved me was my blood DNA that proved I was human. I don't care what you guys say about this place, I HATE it," I said through my teeth. My eyes turned green, but I didn't care. I was just saying the facts.

Non of my friends could say a word. My guess was that they had no idea what this organization did to me. Even Rachel was speechless, at least before she started crying. I didn't mean to make the girl cry. I started feeling really bad, even though Rachel drove me nuts.

"Sorry. I should've scared you like that," I apologized.

"No. It's not that," Rachel wept. "It's just so sad. You really are a good guy. If that were me, I would hate every single person here, but you're so sweet to everyone, except the teachers."

"I hate the teachers. Every single one of them," I admitted. "But you guys? I knew every single one of you guys would have no idea what this place was capable of when you joined here." The four of them smiled at that compliment before I said, "although, that doesn't mean I don't have _limits_. I'm keeping my trust to those who I _can _trust."

Rachel could never catch my memo like the other three boys. I was infering that I can trust Rachel enough for friendship, but not enough to give myself. My friends, including Rachel, agreed to help me write my report on Sam's defense. Sam already committed the crime, but it was my job to make it minimum. I was not letting Sam behind those bars if it was the last thing I did. I had to check everyday to make sure that there was no harm toward my client and that Sam had more _decent _food.


	4. The Report Interview

**Danny is under high pressure it seems. Let's hope that he can get through this. Review please!**

I entered the Prison Chamber where Sam was throwing a baseball against the wall and catching it. When she saw me standing next to her cell, she placed the ball on her bunk bed and walked in front of the bars. I gave Sam a brown bag of food I got from the cafeteria. She smiled before taking the bag and started digging into her food. I took out some papers.

"Sam, I'm still working on the report. You'll still be in prison, but it won't be in this particular prison," I explained.

_"Prison!" _Sam glared. "I thought you were going to get me out of this place!"

"Sam, I said I would be your lawyer and I said I would get you out of this place, but _prison_? Sam, you broke into a government facility and no dumb excuse is going to keep you from prison," I corrected before Sam banged her fists against the bars of her cell. "And losing your temper isn't going to help you either."

"I cannot be going to prison! This is so not fair!"

"Still not helping."

"Can't you do something?"

"What do you want me to do, _break you out_? HA nice try," I smirked with my arms folded.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Sam whined while banging her head against the wall. "I'm not a criminal."

"I never said you were, Sam. You can steal a loaf of bread, because your friend is hungry, but that still makes you a thief. You can break into a facility to free an innocent person, but that still makes you a trespasser."

"SHUT UP DANNY!"

I was mad. Sam actually told me to shut up. My eyes turned green that time, which made Sam startle and said, "Don't EVER say that again. You think prison sucks, you're wrong. Prison is the worst place you ever encounter, but not as worse as _this prison_. I'm keeping you from dealing with the abuse I went through as a prisoner of this facility. I will take a regular human cell any day, because here in this facility, you're an ass to everyone who sees you and you will be _treated _like an ass."

"I'm sorry, Danny. I know you're trying to help, it's just..."

Sam sat on her bunk with her face covered by her knees. She was trying to hide the fact she was crying. I fazed through the bars and put Sam's face on my chest to cry on. I sighed loudly before laying my head on top of Sam's head. Sam looked up at me and wiped her tears.

"If you want to get emotional, you have now until your due date. You have to stay sane in court and whatever you do, do NOT go mad. I will help you move to another prison at a police station, but you cannot lose your temper or anything. The judge won't care about your life as much as the jury won't care."

"Will you visit me in prison?"

"I'm sure they'll let me."

"Promise me you will."

_"I promise."_

I left Sam's cell before exiting the Prison Chamber. I met Rachel, Paul, Freddie, and Charles on the other side. They had emotionless faces.

"How did it go?" Charles asked.

"Sam went off at first, but she's sane now," I answered. "I just hope she stays sane by the time we enter court."

"There's one problem. The executor is very tricky, what if he tells the judge that you're wrong about the treatment in prison? They might say that the prisoners are only treated poorly if they are ghosts," Rachel warned.

"I'm half ghosts, so that shouldn't be a problem," I smirked.

"But she's right. The Guys in White agents had no idea that you _had _human qualities, until they cut you open like an onion. We have to get reports from other prisoners in this place," Paul told me before I nodded.

"There is one I know. Freakshow is human 100%, if he was mistreated in any physically way, then we've got our proof," I planned.

"Good plan," Freddie complimented. "I know where he's at. I'll do an interview on Freakshow and shoot photos of any physical wounds or scars from the abuse of the Guys in White agents."

"I'll interview the guards and doctors and ask what they do to the prisoners," I said.

"Danny, you are a pure genius," Charles grinned.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rachel smirked.

The next day, I walked to the guards in charge of Freakshow. Since I was a Guys in White Operative, the guards were more than happy to be interviewed. A part of me was wondering if these guards knew that I was half ghost named Danny Phantom. I didn't really care. I just wanted to get Sam's case over with. I went to the doctors that experimented on me. By the time I came inside, they stared at me in horror. I wasn't sure if it was the outfit or the fact I was the ghost they cut open like a frog.

"I'm here for papers regarding the recent experimentation you have done on Danny Phantom. It's for my client's case," I told the doctors.

"Right," the first doctor said. "I'll see if I can find them, 29."

The first doctor went through files and took out all of the files regarding the experimentation. I took the papers and the pictures. I smiled and nodded my head before going to a nurse. She was a gorgeous woman with straight chocolate brown hair in a ponytail. She was my nurse two years ago. She smiled brightly.

"I want you to be a witness in court," I told my nurse.

"I'll be happy to," my former nurse replied before I nodded.

"Why _her_?" The second doctor asked me.

"It's under the category of_ non of your business_," I spat at the second doctor before leaving the room.

While I was walking down the hallway toward my room, I happened to have run into Operative K. He glared angrily at me while I shot a glare back at him.

"Your little girlfriend being considered a trespasser, there is no way you can keep her from prison," Operative K threatened.

"I'm not. I'm keeping her from _your _cells. I will not have my client be kept in your prison cells," I declared.

"And what proof do you have?"

"_Lots._ I'll see ya in court."

I decided to put a little fear in K before going to the court room. I happened to have run into Rachel along the way. She smiled her perky smile and I gave a smile back.

"Did you get the papers?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. It's a good thing you're good in English, I suck," I halfly joked before giving Rachel the papers. "Do you think you can have my report ready by tomorrow?"

"Of coarse."

"Good, because I have to be in court in two days. If I'm late, Sam will tear me to pieces."

Rachel started laughing before saying, "_you're funny._ Um, if you want to, you can come over to my room. We can discuss more about the case with your client."

"Thanks, but _I don't see a future_," I replied before Rachel cocked her eyebrows confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is that I don't see us going beyond _friendship_."

_"Oh,"_ Rachel realized in disappointment. "How did you find out?"

"I'm not stupid and Freddie was talking about you staring at me on my first day of freedom."

"I can understand that, I guess. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here, Danny."

_"Thanks for the invite," _I said sarcastically before leaving down the halls.

I knew Rachel was having a hard time getting over me. I was hoping that telling Rachel that I had no interest in her would be enough for the annoyance to disappear. Unfortunately, it didn't and I had to show up in court at a two day deadline. I started thinking that after the court case was over, things will go back to normal. I can visit Sam in prison when she moves to the police station. Maybe after Sam gets out of probation, we could start being boyfriend and girlfriend and all that junk.


	5. Court Session Day 1

**Now we finally have a court case. Remember, this takes several court visits for the jury to decide a sentence. One more thing, I've never seen an actual court case except on TV, so bare with me. Review please!**

Sam and I walked together and sat down on the table on the left. Operative K was on the right desk. He set his papers on his desk. The judge sat on the pulpit with the hammer in his hand. He hammered two times to get everyone's attention. The court was in session. I bit my bottom lip while clutching the papers in my hands.

"Court's in session!" The judge announced. "This is the case of the Guys in White verses Sam Manson concerning her sentence. Will the executor please step forward?"

"Sam Manson has been reported of trespassing into government property, destroying property, and freeing one of our prisoners," Operative K announced before I stood up right away.

"I object! The prisoner was already bailed out!" I corrected.

"Objection sustained. Go on," the judge said.

"For these criminal actions, we are to sentence Sam Manson to prison for three years," Operative K finished before sitting back down.

"What do you say, Sam Manson?" The judge asked.

"I am Miss Manson's lawyer, Operative 29 or Danny Fenton. My client admits that what she did was wrong and apologizes for her actions. She's willing to pay for her crime, but asks to not be imprisoned in the facility," I told the judge.

"I object!" Operative K shouted.

"What's your objection?" The judge asked.

"Why would Miss Manson not want to be punished in our particular building? What is the reason that Miss Manson would believe that our prison is different than any other prison?" Operative K asked.

"It's the treatment that you have put on your other prisoners. I have proof," I replied while giving the papers and pictures to the judge. "As you can see. I have retrieved papers of two prisoners who have been abused during their sentence. I believe the prison in the Guys in White facility is unhealthy for this sixteen year old girl who has not reached adulthood yet."

"Thank you. You may sit down now," the judge said before facing K. "K, will you please step forward?"

"Yes," Operative K replied.

"According to the evidence that 29 has given to me, you have done an experimentation on one of your prisoners that includes dissection. You are aware that dissecting a human being while alive is considered murder, am I correct?" The judge asked.

"Correct, but we were not aware that the boy was human. We canceled the experimentation after discovering this. You can see right here, he's alive and well," Operative K smirked while staring at me. He thought he was winning, but I was one step ahead of his nonsense.

"Objection!" I shouted.

"What is your objection?" The judge asked.

"He till cut open this prisoner and isn't that illegal?" I asked. "Isn't that considered _attempted murder_?"

"Yes it is. Do you have any evidence?" The judge asked.

I smirked before unbuttoning my suit and showing the two scars to the judge and to the jury. Everyone gasped in pure horror. Operative K's head started boiling. I was one step ahead of him all the way. I buttoned my suit back up.

"If that doesn't show attempted murder, I don't know what will," I smirked.

"That will be enough, 29. Operative K, this is an outrage. I don't care if this kid is full or half ghost, what you did was attempted murder. I'll be scheduling a court session concerning the Guys in White's treatment toward their prisoners," the judge announced before hammering on the pulpit. "Court dismissed!"

"Did we win?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. We still have several more cases, which means more work for me," I replied.

"I hope we get through this, Danny."

"We will, Sam. The next court date will be another week. I hope you're prepared for that."

"I'm prepared for anything."

I smiled before we left the courtroom. I took Sam into her cell in the prison chamber and made sure it was locked tight. She smiled at me with her eyes half closed while taking my hand that had the keys in it.

"The prison gate is locked tight?" Sam asked romantically.

"Yes," I smiled.

"What if the keys happen to _slip off your fingers_?" Sam asked me in a whisper while slowing grabbing a hold of the keys.

"I always had _butterfingers_," I said when both Sam's and I's hands, that had the keys, connected and our faces came closer. Our lips were about to touch when we both heard the prison door open. I looked to the door and saw Rachel, who dropped all the papers in her hands. My face turned red and snatched the keys from Sam and put them back on the hook. "Hey Rachel. You dropped your papers."

_"Right,"_ Rachel replied before picking up the papers and giving them to me. She looked at Sam with curiosity, and then put her head down with her lips scrunched. "I have to get back."

"That's fine," I said before Rachel streamed out the door.

"What's _her _problem?" Sam asked.

"It's _complicated_," I answered before scratching the back of my neck. "Stay in there and I'll get the papers ready."

"You do that."

I exited out the prison chamber. It was disappointing that I didn't get to kiss Sam. I bet that made Rachel feel special knowing that she ruined Sam's and I's _special reunion_. It didn't really matter. As I said before, _I had more important things to worry about_.

I went to the computer lab where I did more research. I was preparing for the next week's court session. Charles noticed me and saw how busy I was on the computer. He was eating an apple and watched me do my research.

"I heard about what happened at court. That was brilliant. Did you see the look on K's face?" Charles asked.

"Yeah," I grinned before pressing print on the computer. "I want to see more of that on our other court sessions. If I gather enough information, we can bust this case."

"Neato."

"Got that right. I closer I get to winning the jury's attention the better."

"I just hope you do great in court."

"You know me."

_"Not really."_

I started chuckling before gathering the papers I printed out. I wrote a letter to my parents and my sister Jazz to have them as witnesses. It was important that they would be witnesses concerning Sam's case. I also wrote a letter to Tucker. The first reply I got was from Tucker. He didn't know I was the one writing the letter, since I signed under _Operative 29_. It was better for nobody that I knew to know what happened to me _yet_.

My friends helped me. Rachel seemed very down after ruining Sam's and I's kiss. It wasn't that I was mad at her for it, since it was an accident, but I was disappointed. I was aware that Rachel was probably hurt by catching Sam and I getting too close, but it wasn't my problem and I had bigger ones. I didn't like Rachel that much anyway.

I went to Sam's prison and gave her food. Sam smiled brightly and took the food. I started eating with her inside the cell. What was anybody going to say? I was a ghost and I could take care of myself.

Sam and I started talking about stuff other than the court case. We talked about the times we did stuff together and the times we hunted ghosts. We laughed and cried, Sam did anyway, I just laughed. I told Sam about the things that happened while I was a prisoner. She was very interested and I was too.


	6. Court Session Day 2

**That was just the first court session. The second one is going to be a little tougher. I'm trying to come up with ideas of how the second court session is going to turn out. I think you can see that Danny is not going to sweep through that one easy like the first one. Review please!**

The court was in session and Sam and I were at the table. I was very nervous at this point, because one, my parents nor Jazz have replied if they were to be witnesses or not. The only person who has replied was Tucker, Freakshow, and my former nurse. I knew my family was taking their time since they didn't know I, _Danny Fenton_, wrote the letter. This was making me very irritated.

My witnesses were at the witness stand and I had to make sure my name was confidential. I asked the judge to not mention my name in court before this session since I needed _all _my witnesses in court before revealing my identity. The judge agreed and understood where I was going. He also understood my problem with not having _all _my witnesses.

Operative K was showing the judge papers regarding the treatment toward their prisoners. They were humans, but who needed information about the treatment toward ghosts when Sam was human? I just sat on my butt with the papers in front of me. Sam looked at me with question. I just shrugged. I couldn't say anything when there were evidence being given.

"As you can see your honor, we give our prisoners the best healthy environment," Operative K declared. "Fredrick, will you please come to the stand?"

"It's _Freakshow_," Freakshow replied before I stared at the table, trying not to roll my eyes. "And of course I'll come to the stand."

Freakshow walked up with his clown get up,_ I don't even know why he would wear,_ in court. I continued to sit on my butt. The only good news was that showing evidence was already over, finally. I was getting really irritated.

"Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" Operative M asked with a book in his hand while Freakshow's hand was on it.

"Yes," Freakshow replied boredly.

"Cross your fingers, Sam," I whispered.

"How is your hospitality? Do you have food to eat? Water to drink?" Operative K asked.

"You mean the garbage you give me? Yes," Freakshow answered before the audience laughed. I had to cover my mouth to keep from chuckling.

"This isn't a place to clown around, Fredrick."

"Actually, I AM a _clown_."

"Not here, you're not."

"Well, that's just too dang bad, now isn't it? I happen to still have the coat to prove it," Freakshow smirked. I was smiling while covering my mouth. The court was turning into a circus.

"Can we continue?" The judge asked.

"Sure," Operative K replied. "Have you been dissected or harmed in any physical way?"

"No. If you did I would make sure you regretted it," Freakshow threatened.

"That will be all," K said before sitting down.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, 29?" The judge asked.

"Actually, there is," I replied. "May I speak to the witness?"

"You may," the judge allowed.

_"This should be interesting," _Freakshow muttered, knowing who I was.

"I heard you stole the reality gauntlet, am I right?" I asked.

"Correct," Freakshow replied. "Although, I don't see the meaning of this case."

"Maybe if you stopped _clowning around _you would," I smirked before the audience started chuckling. "How did you get a hold of the reality gauntlet?"

"K and O found the gauntlet and asked me if I knew what it did. I did and I explained what it did and showed a demonstration. They aren't the sharpest pencils in the box."

"_Right._ They must've been desperate to have you demonstrate what this dangerous item did."

"Desperate? They threatened to harm Lydia if I didn't show them. Although, I made sure they never harmed her. They don't treat ghosts likely. Even _you _would know that."

"Objection!" K shouted. "This has nothing to do with the case."

"It does, actually. Not only were you irresponsible to Lydia, but you let Freakshow escape by letting him use a weapon that could destroy us into nonexistence!"

"For one thing, the law does not say we can't torture ghosts and two, we have the right to ask prisoners for information. Our top scientists have done tests on the gauntlet and it was declared to be safe. Letting Freakshow escape was not our fault."

"That will be enough," The judge declared. "29, he is right about one thing. The gauntlet was tested and declared to be out of power. The fault of Freakshow's escape was already discussed over two years ago. You can't have that as evidence that the Guys in White prison is unhealthy for Sam Manson."

_"Right,"_ I replied. "Then that will be all. You can go back to the witness chair," I told Freakshow before he stepped off the stand, and then I looked at my former nurse. "Miss. Susan, you you step up to the stand?"

"I will be honored," Miss. Susan replied and said her oath.

"I understand that you are a nurse. What type of patients do you deal with?" Danny asked.

"Some of them are humans and some are ghosts. They're some of our prisoners we keep at the Guys in White facility."

"Interesting. As a nurse, what is your primary job?"

"Surgeon. Cutting open."

"Have you cut open for dissection?"

"I have."

"Were any of them humans?"

"... one was. His name was Danny Fenton. He was on sleeping gas and I was to cut him open. By that time, he was in human form and they said that he was in human disguise. When I cut him open, however, red blood came out. I couldn't do it and I didn't even finish the job. My doctor had to do it for me. They thought it was a trick. I begged them to stop cutting him open and to sew him back together. I knew that this boy was not _just _a ghost, he was human. The blood had proven that."

"What do you think would've happened if you had not stopped them?"

"They would've killed him."

"Objection your honor!" K shouted.

"What is your objection?" The judge asked.

"We have no intention of killing a human," K replied.

"What if this human _was _a ghost?" I asked. "You and your organization would've killed this boy despite the fact that he was human. He was a ghost, so why would it matter to you? All ghosts are the same."

"That will be all," The judge declared. "Will you continue, 29."

"My pleasure, your honor," I replied before going to Miss. Susan. "Do you think that the prison cell in the Guys in White facility will be safe for Miss. Manson. She's not a ghost or half ghost."

"No," Susan replied.

"Why?"

"She _works _for a ghost. Sam Manson will not be dissected, but she will be beaten brutally."

"Didn't Freakshow declare that he was not mistreated? He works for a ghost."

"Not _really_. Fredrick controls ghosts, so for all anyone knows, Lydia could've been controlled."

"Do you have evidence to prove this?"

"I do."

Sam gave me the tapes Miss. Susan had as evidence. They were prison tapes of the different prisoners that worked for ghosts. I gave them to the judge.

"May we see the tapes?" I asked.

"Go ahead," the judge declared.

I put the tape into the tape player and the screen showed a prison cell of a human in prison. It was one of a woman in her thirties. An agent came to the chamber, opened the gate, and kept slapping the woman over and over again. The audience was horrified at this scene. I paused the tape.

"This is what will happen to Miss. Manson," I told the jury.

"What do you have to say?" The judge asked.

"I won't object that this _did _happen to that woman," K said truthfully before walking up to the judge with documents. "... but our agent that brutally beat up that woman was fired, if you take a look at these papers. You cannot declare this as evidence that Miss. Manson will be treated this way if our officer, that did this, was fired for that act."

When he said that, I knew something was up. Those documents had to be fake. I felt helpless, because I had nothing else to say.

"What do you say about this?" The judge asked me.

"No farther questions, sir," I said.

"Court dismissed."


	7. Without Love'

**This doesn't look too good. Danny is going to have to come up with something brilliant. The song that is coming up is from Hairspray. Review please!**

I was at lunch, trying to think of something. If those guys fired that agent, it couldn't have been for beating up that woman. There had to be a link to this case. If I could find the agent that beat up the woman, I could have him as a witness. I also needed my family to agree to be witnesses. That was the other problem.

Rachel came to the table and gave me some papers. I took them and saw that my folks had finally agreed to appear as witnesses.

"Thanks," I thanked Rachel. "At least there's good news."

"I heard about what happened at court," Rachel told me before I gave a quaint smile.

"What I need is proof that the agent from the tape wasn't fired for beating up that woman."

"I already dug through that information, after the second court session. You can have an interview with him and if you have him telling the reason why he was fired, then you got K on thine ice."

"Brilliant," I grinned before changing into my ghost form. "You mind tagging along?"

"Not at all."

I picked up Rachel and we flew in the sky passed the Guys in White facility. She showed me the location to this guy's house who was Operative T or _Roger McGrawl_. I rang the doorbell in my human form before seeing Roger answer the door.

"What do you want?" Roger glared. I still had my suit on.

"I'm on a court case and I need to ask you a few questions," I explained.

Roger let me in his house. Rachel and I sat on the couch in the Living Room. I took a tape recorder out and set it on the coffee table to start our interview.

"You were once Operative T. Is that correct?" I asked.

"Yes," Roger answered.

"On May 17th, you abused a woman of 34 years old for working with a ghost."

"I did. The woman saved a ghost girl whom she claimed to be her baby daughter. Anyone who works for a ghost is considered a threat."

"Wait, so this woman was arrested for protecting a _baby _ghost girl?"

"Sure. Any ghost young or old is considered a threat."

"Why were you fired?"

"That's easy. There was some sort of court debate about our treatment toward our prisoners and the Operatives didn't want any _suspicion_."

"There was an intruder that broke into the Guys in White facility. Do you believe that this girl, if she happened to be freeing Danny Phantom who was already freed, would have the same treatment?"

"_Duh._ Every prisoner taking the ghost punk's side does."

"Thank you for your time."

I stopped the tape recorder and left Roger's house. I was excited. Not only were my parents coming as witnesses, but I was closer to busting the Guys in White. Rachel was excited too.

"This should win your case," Rachel thought.

"I hope so," I said.

"What cha gonna do now?"

"Tell my client the good news, of coarse. Besides, I'm dying to see her."

Rachel showed a disappointed look and muttered, _"I suppose you do."_

I took Rachel back to the facility and went inside the prison chamber. Sam was throwing a baseball on the prison wall and catching it. I knocked on the bars that held Sam. She ran to me with a bright smile on her face. I loved it when Sam smiled like that, even behind bars. She looked so beautiful.

"You're so beautiful behind bars," I complimented.

"Oh Danny. That is so sweet. I love you so," Sam replied.

"I love you too, Sam," I smiled. I fazed through the bars and started singing. _"Once I was a selfish fool; who never understood; never looked inside myself; though on the outside, I looked good! Then we met and you made me; the man I am today; Sam, I'm in love with you; No matter what they say; 'Cause."_

_"Without love," _Sam and I sang.

_"Life is like the seasons with; no summer."_

_"Without love."_

_"Life is rock 'n roll without; a drummer. Sam, I'll be yours forever; 'Cause I never wanna be; Without love. Sam, never set me free;_

_"No, I ain't lyin'"_

_ "Never set me free, Sam."_

_"No, no, no!"_

_"Living in the city; human's everywhere ya go; Who've thought I'd love a guy; with hair as white as winter's snow,"_ Sam sang.

_"In this facility; Life was just wearing white; But now I've tasted Gothic black; And I'm never going back," _I sang.

_"Cause without love,"_ We both sang.

_"Life is like a beat that you can't follow," _Sam sang.

_"Without love."_

_"Life is Doris day at the Apollo. Darling I'll be yours forever; 'Cause I never wanna be."_

_"Without love."_

_"So darlin never set me free; Oh, I'm yours forever; Never set me free."_

_"No, no, no!"_

_"If I'm left without my baby doll; I don't know what I'll do," _I sang.

_"Danny, I've got to get out; So I can get my hands on you," _Sam sang._ "And man, if I can't touch you; then I'm gonna lose control."_

_"Sam Manson you're my goth princess; I've found my dark-eyed soul."_

_"Sweet freedom is our goal."_

_"Sam, I wanna kiss ya!"_

_"Let me out at the next toll!"_

_"Cause without love,"_ We sang.

_"Life is like a prom that won't invite us," _Sam sang.

_"Without love."_

_"Life's getting my lunch break with laryngitis,"_ I sang.

_"Without love."_

_"Life's a '45' when you can't buy it."_

_"Without love."_

_"Love is like my mother on a diet,"_ Sam sang.

_"Like a week that's only Mondays; only ice cream never sundaes; Like a circle with no center; Like a door mark 'do not enter!' Darlin I'll be yours forever; 'Cause I never wanna be; Without love."_

_"Now you've captured me."_

_"Without love."_

_"I surrender happily,"_ I sang.

_"Without love."_

_"Sam Manson, never set me free."_

_"No, no, no."_

_"I ain't lying."_

_"Never set me free; no, no, no."_

_"No, I don't wanna live,"_ Sam sang.

_"Without love."_

_"Darlin you have best believe me, never leave me."_

_"Without love."_

"Sam," I said. "You never told me you could sing."

"You never asked and your tempo was off cue," Sam told me.

"_Sorry._ Never had any music lessons."

"At least we're in a prison cell and not a stage. I'd hate to see you puke."

"One time of vomiting at the talent show and you still can't get that off your chest, can ya?"


	8. Court Session Day 3

**I didn't expect the second session of court to fill the whole page, so I don't know how long this one will be. This one is going to be the big one. I hope you guys love it. Review please!**

Sam and I entered the courtroom and took our seats. I grinned when I saw Tucker and my family all sitting on the witness chairs. This was perfect. I knew that Operative K was done for now. There was more proof I needed than I expected during the first session.

The judge announced the court to be in session. I was the first one to make my move. I took the interview recording and brought it to the judge.

"I did an interview on the former Operative Roger McGrawl, who was claimed by K to be fired for abusing the woman on the tape. I have reason to believe that _Roger being fired _was not because of his abuse, but to cover their tracks," I told the judge. "May I play the tape?"

"Go ahead," the judge allowed.

I pressed play and heard the recording of Rachel's and I's former interview.

_"You were once Operative T. Is that correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"On May 17__th__, you abused a woman of 34 years old for working with a ghost."_

_"I did. The woman saved a ghost girl whom she claimed to be her baby daughter. Anyone who works for a ghost is considered a threat."_

Everyone gasped in horror, including the witnesses. I smirked right at K who was turning pale. He knew he caught red handed.

_"Wait, so this woman was arrested for protecting a _baby _ghost girl?"_

_"Sure. Any ghost young or old is considered a threat."_

_"Why were you fired?"_

_"That's easy. There was some sort of court debate about our treatment toward our prisoners and the Operatives didn't want any _suspicion_."_

I stopped the tape and said, "I rest my case."

"This is surprising. Especially coming from a government organization," the judge claimed.

"Although, that's not the only thing this government organization has kept to themselves. In fact, if they would've provided Miss Manson the updates on Danny Phantom's sentence, she would never have broken into the facility," I added. Everyone was confused including my family and Tucker. Sam knew where I was going. "Miss Manson, will you come to the stand?" Sam stepped up to the stand and said her oath. We both knew that K was going to get busted big time. "Why did you break into the facility?"

"To free Danny Phantom?" Sam replied.

"Were you aware of Danny Phantom's behalf?"

"No."

"I object!" Operative K shouted.

"Objection sustained. Go on," the judge said.

"That will be all, you may step down," I told Sam before looking at Tucker. "I will ask our witness Mr. Foley to come up to the stand." Tucker went to the stand after saying his oath, and then I asked him, "do you know where Danny Phantom is right now?"

"No," Tucker replied.

"Is he still in prison?"

"Yes."

The jury's eyes widened. They knew _I _was Danny Phantom and they knew Tucker did not recognize me.

"You may step down," I told Tucker before he stepped down. I turned to my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, will you two come to the stand?" Both my parents said their oaths and I asked them, "do you know where your son is right at this very moment?"

"He's at the Guys in White prison, _right_?" Mom answered. This time, everyone gasped. When I say everyone, I mean the jury.

"Your son was bailed out two months ago. Certainly, you knew of this matter."

"_No_, we didn't," Dad replied. "Where is he?"

"Why don't cha tell him K. Where is Danny Phantom right now?" I asked in a smirk.

"I'm looking at him," K answered in a glaring manner. "You were bailed out and became an operative by court orders. Not to mention you agreed to be Miss Manson's lawyer."

"Why didn't you inform Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? They're the parents. They have my birth certificate and my custody papers. Even if my behalf was confiscated, should the guardians of a child, until adult age, know what's happening to that child?" I asked demandingly. K showed pure anger on his face and his fists were shaking. _"Well?"_

"Yes, _they should_."

"Why didn't you? I know, because I'm a _ghost_. I'm done here. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you may step down."

My parents and I returned to our seats. I noticed they were staring at me longingly, even Tucker. Sam smiled at me and I gave one back. The judge looked at Operative K.

"Any farther questions, K?" The judge asked.

"No farther questions, your honor," K replied.

I smiled victoriously as the jury looked amongst themselves. I knew what they were thinking. Probably that Sam cannot be taken to a jail cell that is full of biter treatment. There was an extreme amount of hope that Sam's sentence will be taken place at a police station. Operative K stepped up to give his final words.

"This girl has done multiple damages to our government facility. This place is no different than the FBI jail time. If you can trust the FBI, why can't you trust us?" Operative K questioned rhetorically. He stepped down.

I stepped up and said, "You may've not been in those prison cells, but _I have_. If it was just the pig slop they call _food_, I wouldn't give a crud if my client goes to that prison. Those people who call themselves_ government agencies_, they cut me open, they tortured me, only because I was half _ghost_. They also tortured that woman on the tape for protecting her baby girl who was a _ghost_. Do you really think that little girl was a threat? Maybe I am a threat, but that little girl? A little baby girl probably barely a year old, is she a threat or is it the people that tortured her mother brutally?"

I sat down by Sam before the judge ended the third court session. Everyone left and I took my client back to her cell. I used my break time at the facility to get coffee. I felt so exhausted after that last court session. The good news was I was very close to winning the case. I had the strongest feeling I was. Freddie, Paul, and Charles sat next to me at the table with their drinks. I was happy to have company.

"You did great, Danny. We saw the whole thing," Freddie grinned.

"Yeah. You're so gonna totally win this case. We can celebrate after the court declares your girlfriend's sentence," Charles said.

"Sure. I'd love that. You know, I wouldn't have come this far without you," I smiled.

"Of coarse. What are friends for?" Paul replied.

"You know. I never thought I'd enjoy working at the facility. Maybe it's time that someone joined here that isn't like everyone else," I thought.

"Danny, you rock. You really do and the kids here hunt ghosts just like you. We were taught that every ghost is a threat, but you showed everyone that not all ghosts are like that. I never thought you'd show some personality until that day you came to room with us," Freddie admitted.

"You glared at me the first day we met, _why?_"

"We thought you were a threat."

"What changed your mind? The next morning you started teasing and being all friendly."

"That was my doing," Paul admitted. "You woke me up that night talking in your sleep. You were crying, because you missed your family and you begged the agents to let you see them one more time. My folks died years ago before I could remember. I knew how you felt and I started realizing you had feelings and emotions. Everything we were taught about ghosts was incorrect, because you were no different from any of us. You acted so _human_."

"I heard it too. I almost cried myself. We talked the morning before you woke up and decided that maybe it's time we got to know you a little bit. If you were just like the rest of us, how bad could you be?" Freddie finished.

"Wow. I talk in my sleep. _That's something new_," Danny responded.

"It's okay. We're pretty used to it by now," Freddie reassured.

"Yeah, my favorite is you being annoyed at Rachel," Paul grinned. "More of the reason why I have my chance with her."

"If she'll say _yes_."

"Shut up, Fred."

"She's a little disappointed about me not being hers. You could go to her so she'll have a shoulder to cry on," Danny smirked.

"Great idea!" Paul grinned before leaving the table.

"I give him all the luck in the world," Charles said.


	9. The Day Before

**So much suspense for one story. Let's hope that Danny can move Sam's sentence to a different location. Remember, Sam will still be in jail, but this case is about where she is to be sentenced. Just a little reminder in case any of you guys get confused. Review please!**

There was a huge amount of time for me to wait. The jury obviously had to decide in the Jury Room. Until the Jury makes their decision, the only option I had was to get on with my life and wait. There never was patients within me. Even my roommates knew that.

Freddie was playing his computer games on the computer while Paul was doing his homework. All I did was throw a baseball on the ceiling and caught it. This usually meant I was bored or impatient. Freddie did turn and gave me a smile. I just shrugged.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on our dorm room door. I caught my ball before rolling my eyes.

"I swear, if it's Rachel, tell her I'm in the restroom," I said loudly with a hint of annoyance.

"Danny, I know you're not in your happy mood, but you can at least be nice," Paul glared.

"You're only saying that, because you're waiting for a kiss."

"And I'm saying it as a friend."

Paul _obviously _answered the door. Luckily, it wasn't Rachel. _Thank goodness._ It was actually two Operatives and three people behind them. Paul cocked his eyebrows.

"Did one of us do something wrong?" Paul asked.

"Whatever it was it wasn't me!" Freddie defended himself.

"Actually, there are visitors who wish to see Operative 29," Operative H replied.

"This is he. Who wants to see me?" I asked from my bunk bed.

"We do," Jazz replied before pushing herself between Operatives H and F.

I jumped off my bunk bed right away and gave my sister the biggest hug ever. I missed her like crazy and now I could see her again after two years. I could hear Jazz weeping with tears of joy. I did not blame her for crying, I was about to cry myself. After I hugged Jazz, I saw my parents. Mom and Dad had aged in years, but that didn't matter to me. I hugged them both.

"Danny, I can't believe it's you!" Mom cried, also weeping in tears.

"I missed you guys too," I replied. "I'm so sorry I lied to you two about being a ghost. If you guys would've know, this whole mess probably wouldn't have happened."

"Danny, your arrest wasn't anything we could control whether we knew or not," Dad explained. "The important thing is that you came out okay. Look at you. I couldn't be anymore prouder."

"Yeah," I said before rolling my eyes. "This isn't exactly my idea of work. Ironically, I actually like working here. It's about time somebody started telling the people here that not _all _ghosts are bad."

"You always were the forgiving type of person. Never held a grudge," Jazz complimented.

"She's right, you know," Paul smirked.

"I can't say you're wrong about that," I agreed. "I still wanna know why you didn't reply right when I sent you a witness notice."

"At first, we refused to be witnesses, but when we heard about the outcome of the second sentence, we decided it was time we took part," Jazz replied.

"We thought you were one of those lawyers who was going to purposely have Sam lose the case, we didn't know you were our son," Dad admitted.

"What your father's trying to say is we decided, after the second case, that if we did participate, whatever you were planning, Sam might win the case. I have to say, that was clever what you did. You really do make a great lawyer," Mom complimented.

"Thanks, but I couldn't do it alone. My new friends helped me along the way. Speaking of which, they're right here. Paul and Freddie," I introduced.

"How do you do?" Paul greeted before shaking my folk's hands.

"Please to meet you," Dad grinned, like usual.

"I really missed you guys," I smiled.

"We missed you too, Danny," Jazz replied.

I had never been so happy to see my family again. This was better than being bailed out of jail. I took my folks to visit Sam and they were happy to see she was doing okay. I also had Mr. and Mrs. Manson see their daughter time and time again before the final court session. They were especially surprised to see me, a Guy in White agent. Jeremy liked the costume.

I told Sam's parents everything that had happened. About how I became Sam's lawyer, how I was to move Sam's jail time to another building, and the three court sessions. Jeremy and Pam were thankful that I _was _their daughter's lawyer, since they feared that I was no different than the Guys in White agents. I was especially surprised to hear that coming from them, because of the time they wrote a restraining order on me. I asked them about that, Pam claimed she took out the restraining order mainly because she realized that even though I was rude to her and Jeremy at one time, I really liked Sam. All they wanted was for their daughter to be happy.

It was probably three hours before Mr. and Mrs. Manson left. One and a half hour for seeing their daughter and the rest with me talking to them about the conditions they were to have here. Even _that _was a lot to tell. I was the lawyer and it was my job to explain these things to the parents. They had Sam's custody papers.

I also happened to discover, from a private meeting with the judge, why my parents weren't notified of my bail. Even though I was working for the Guys in White agency and they weren't happy about it, there was still a chance that if I made one slip up that I would be back in my cell. If my parents knew I bailed out, having my custody papers, they could send me out of the Guys in White facility despite the court orders. Moving back with my parents, I could hire a lawyer myself if I did make a slip up. Working for the Guys in White agency, on the other hand, I was on my own with no lawyer. The Operatives underestimated me. Sam made a slip up, but _I _didn't and became her lawyer. The first court session taught the Operatives that I was smarter than they thought.

My parents didn't send me out of the Guys in White facility. Despite the fact I was being watched for any slip up moves, I never made one. Even if I did, the worst place the Operatives could take me was detention for practical jokes on the teachers. Usually, the teachers I did practical jokes on where the ones that hunted me in the past or hated me for being _a ghost_. Even in detention, I never used my powers to escape detention, so I was not doing anything criminal as far as those guys were concerned. I was just_ being a teenager_.

Rachel and I, after the third court session, never talked to each other. Rachel would start getting emotional on me, but I let it slide off. Eventually, after three days, we never spoke to each other again. There would be people asking me if I hated Rachel. I told them I didn't, but I wasn't her friend either. Our friendship was _never _going to work. Rachel liked me too much and I was too annoyed with her. There was little interest I had with her.

The day before the final court session, I got the papers ready and crossed my fingers. The day felt longer than usual.


	10. Epilogue: The Battle Begins

**This will be the Epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. School has started up again, so I won't be updating as often. I'm updating now, because there's no homework on the first day of school except shopping lol. Review please!**

I bit my bottom lip so hard, it hurt. Sam could see I was just as nervous as she was. She placed her hand on mine and I have her a smile. The judge was sitting on the podium and Operative K was sitting on his seat. I saw the jury sitting in their seats as the officer got the paper that declared _guilty _or _not guilty_.

The judge took the paper and looked at it with no emotion on his face. He nodded his head before standing up. I held my breath before the judge started talking.

"The Grand Jury has decided the accuser's fate. Sam Manson, you are declared guilty, _but... _you will be sentenced to a regular jail at the Amity Park Police Station like everybody else. They also declare the Guys in White agency to be sent to court immediately and release any prisoner who was _not _declared guilty for federal law breaking. If the prisoner was declared guilty with no proof of doing wrong, they are released. As for the other prisoners, those prisoners, who are human, are sent to the Amity Park Police Station and the ghost prisoners will be kept in charge by Operative 29. If any Operative abuses the prisoners in any way, shape, or form, they will be sent to jail in their own cells. _Court dismissed_," The judge declared as the crowd started exiting the courtroom.

I picked Sam up in the air and held her tightly. She squeezed me like a tube before Operative K shot me a deep glare. I gave a smirk before he left the room. The police came to take Sam to prison and I kissed her before she left. I was thankful that the case was finally over.

Since I was promoted to keep in charge of the ghost prisoners, I hired Paul, Freddie, Rachel, Jazz, and Tucker as guards. I also hired a few more people to work until the Guys in White organization was in order. The next case, that would be coming, would be the Guys in White vs. the U.S. This case would declare about the Guys in White Organization changing the way they run their business.

I was able to see my folks on the Holidays since I was very busy with work at the Guys in White Agency. Everyone in the world knew who I was and where I worked at. The case of the Guys in White vs. Manson was also told throughout the world. Everyone demanded that the organization changed the way they do business. A lot of the veterans of the facility _hated _me at that time.

Now, as for the Guys in White Agents, who had no idea about the treatment of the Ghosts, they were _horrified _after hearing the case and asked to help me in keeping control of the ghost prisoners. I had so many employers, I think I had 10 or 15 employers per chamber. I was surprised by the number.

After a year of being at the Guys in White facility, I had received News. I was training in one of the Guys in White training booths. I would teach some of the younger operatives how to hunt ghosts. My powers helped the young ones become more aware of what they could expect from a real ghost. It was also fun to do.

An officer from the Secret Service came to visit, and asked to see me. I ended training before coming to see the officer.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The president is scheduling a court session at the Supreme Court of the United States verses the Guys in White case. He also understands that you are an operative who was assigned to be an agent under the court rule and about the Guys in White verses Manson case. He wants to know if you would be honored to participate in this case?" The officer asked.

"Sir, no disrespect, but I am not wishing to have _anything _to do with the agents that tried to kill me."

"He's not asking you to _defend _the Guys in White agents. He's actually asking you to be a witness."

_"Oh,"_ I realized. "In that case, I've got a lot to say. I'll be happy to be a witness. The only problem is that I am clueless in dealing with the Supreme Court. All I know is that it's a five minute session per case."

"Don't worry about a thing. You just need to show up on time and tell about the case of the Guys in White verses Manson."

"I'd love to, sir. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure."

I stared at the court date and knew things were looking up. The _real _battle had just begun.


End file.
